


Epilogue's Daughter

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Pregnancy, Rowena Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “The point is that God is setting up his epilogue.  Do you really think that if the two of you die that Chuck is simply going to be satisfied?  No, he's going to need new characters.  Fortunately, Dean you were careful, your brother, not so much.”
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Het Swap Exchange 2020





	Epilogue's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> In this fic Rowena does not die in 15x03

Billie appeared in the bunker's kitchen, Dean nearly dropped the dish he'd been drying.

“Jeez, Billie, give a guy a little warning” he said. Sam got up from the kitchen table.

“I can go get Jack” he offered.

“Not this time” said Billie “I need to talk to the two of you. Last night when you were overcome with ... strong feelings, did you not think that was at all strange?" Dean gave her a puzzled look.

“Not that's it's any of your business, but no. Sometimes when it's been awhile I get...” Dean tired to think of a term other than horny “I need to get out and find some company. That's pretty normal.”

“Really? Is it pretty normal for your brother to be having the exact same urges, at the exact same time?” They both looked at Sam, who squirmed a little under their direct gazes.

“So, you think it's the work of Chuck” said Sam.

“Oh, I'm fairly certain” Billie replied.

“But, what was the point of that?” asked Dean.

“The point is that God is setting up his epilogue. Do you really think that if the two of you die that Chuck is simply going to be satisfied? No, he's going to need new characters. Fortunately, Dean you were careful, your brother, not so much.” Dean wasn't even aware that Sam had left the bunker last night, he must have done so after Dean had left.

“Sammy?”

“What? I was careful, too.”

“Not careful enough I'm afraid” said Billie.

“How can-”

“I know because every time a new person is created a book shows up in death's library. Several hundred showed up yesterday, normally this doesn't concern me, but one caught my attention.” Billie pulled a small grey book out of her pocket and showed it to Sam and Dean, embossed on the side was the name Fiona Mary MacLeod. Sam viably paled.

“MacLeod? Why is that name familiar?” asked Dean, confused.

“Well, if everything goes according to plan, roughly nine months from now, the witch Rowena MacLeod will give birth to a healthy baby girl.” Dean turned to Sam.

“Rowena? Seriously?” Sam looked like he wanted to disappear.

“It's quite a coup, actually“ said Billie “a child born of a Winchester and the most powerful natural born witch in the world. Can you imagine the potential?” Dean didn't want to imagine anything, from what he'd seen the lives of supernatural children tended to suck.

“What should we do?” asked Sam.

“There's nothing you can do. The only one who can is Rowena. I thought about approaching her directly, but I thought it might be better if it came from you.”

* * *

Later that day Rowena opened her apartment door, she crossed her arms and leaned up against the door jam.

“Well, if isn't the wayward son come to see his bonnie lass.” Sam tried his best not to show how uncomfortable he was.

“Hey.” Rowena simply turned around and walked into her apartment, she didn't slam the door in his face, so Sam took that as an invitation, and followed her inside.

“You know, Samuel, most people don't run out of my bed just after we've finished, in fact many like to stick around and see if there might be a round two” she said this statement in typical Rowena fashion, but Sam thought he sensed hurt behind it.

“I'm sorry, I was just... well, I guess I don't have a good excuse. I am sorry, but I did plan to call you today.”

“Call? And yet you're here in person, which means something has happened.” Rowena sighed “What fresh disaster has befallen the Winchesters now?”

“It's not a disaster, not really, but it does involve you. You might want to sit down for this one.” Sam went over everything that happened this morning, Billie's visit, the book, everything. Rowena looked a little shell shocked, how he had probably looked early this morning. Sam gave her a moment to process.

“It's not possible” she said.

“I'm afraid it is, I saw the book myself.”

“No, Sam, listen to me, it's not possible. After Fergus... I nearly died giving birth to Fergus, and with everything that happened afterwards, I bound my womb with magic, so I would never again conceive. It was powerful, ancient spellwork, even I couldn't have released the binding, even if I wanted to.”

“More powerful than God?” Rowena let out a string of colourful curses.

“Damn you, Charles” she quietly added. She rubbed her head,

“Sam, I think I'm going to need a some time to think about this. I'll call you in a few days.” Part of Sam wanted to argue that they needed to make a decision now, but they had some time.

“Okay.”

* * *

After a few days, when Rowena didn't call, Sam started to worry. After a week he started calling her, and leaving messages, when she didn't respond he began visiting her apartment, she didn't answer the door, but Sam wasn't sure if she wasn't home, or simply hiding out inside. On his fifth visit Sam was worried sick, imagining Rowena collapsed on her apartment floor, so he picked the lock, only to find she wasn't there. At the three week mark Sam decided to camp out at her apartment, he figured she had to come back at some point. He had dozed off when he heard the tap of high heels and a distinctive voice.

“Really, Samuel, this is getting ridiculous.” Sam scrambled up from his prone position across her threshold. Rowena looked like her typically gorgeous self, she was wearing a mauve trenchcoat with matching shoes and purse, the only thing that broke up the ensemble was the small white paper bag in her left hand, the type that held purchases from pharmacies.

“You could have just rested on my couch, you know. I know you've already been inside. The place is magically warded and it alerts me whenever there's been a break in” she said, stepping around him and unlocking the door. Sam followed her inside.

“Rowena, where have you been? And what's in the white bag?” She handed him the bag, he pulled out a bottle.

“Prenatal vitamins?”

“Yes, the doctor suggested them.”

“The doctor?” 

“Yes, Sam, I went to the doctor's and got a pregnancy test done. Not that I don't trust death ... well, I guess I don't trust death.”

“And they confirmed...?”

“Yes” Rowena said, shedding her coat “As for where I've been, well I have been several places, I went to visit a friend, and I went to a spa to try and relax. Sam, when I said I needed to think, I meant it”

“So, you're ready to make a decision?” Rowena sat down on the couch.

“Sam, I was not a good mother to Fergus, I'm willing to admit that now, I was completely hopeless, and I had no idea what I was doing. And, if you were going to pick the mother of your child I'd probably be last person on your list.”

“Yet, you bought the vitamins.”

“Oh, Sam, I might be crazy, but I think I want to keep her. Can you imagine a wee witch that I could guide and teach things.” 

“And, you wouldn't be alone this time. I don't know much about raising children, but I can learn, you know me when it comes to research.” They shared a smile, but then the smile disappeared and Rowena looked worried.

“Sam, are we being selfish? Who knows what plans Charles has for her?” Sam clasped her hand.

“Hey, you let me, Dean, Cas and Jack, worry about Chuck. We're going to find a way to defeat him. My daughter, our daughter, is not going to have her life twisted and ruined for the sake of some narrative, she's going to be free to chose her own path.” Rowena smiled again.

“Whatever plan you all have cooked up, I want to be a part of it, because if I've learned anything over the past few years it's not to underestimate a Winchester.”


End file.
